criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Farren
Linda Farren is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Linda's family came from Blue Coasts to Townville to avoid an old family feud and they settled down there, not without forgetting first everything they'd done there. Being a talkative and persistent person, she decided to get a job as a journalist and sent her CV to Today's Network, where she worked for years until she was arrested. As most nice person, she's often cute and has an extremely dark side that hardly ever shows off. Profiles known from cases: *She rides a motorbike, reads comics, has access to roach poison, can cook, wears nail polish, has short hair, uses detergent, and drinks orange juice. *She was not a mayoral candidate. *During the events of Newspaper In Blood, she wore glasses. *During the events of Fishy Tastes, she wore a pearls necklace. Role in cases Previous minor roles *Greed Of The Treasures, Case #23 in Townville: As a reporter, Linda interviewed Evan Day and the player after Jonas Gadell's trial. The next day, she went to the police station to tell them that some of the suspects from the case had told her during her interviews that they wanted to talk to them. Linda offered her help and went with them to gather material for a column in the newspaper she worked for. She showed signs of being a great journalist, always trying to get more information from everything. Later roles *'Newspaper In Blood, Case #24 in Townville:' The team was not investigating a murder case within Today's Network, so Evan Day thought it'd be a good idea to interrogate Linda since she could give them more info about the case. She helped them but then she had to be interrogated again to see if she had benefited from the company's "illegal" businesses with Leamdres. She said that she did but since it was not a crime, she thought there was nothing to worry about. Evan showed for the first time signs of being romantically attracted to her. She was not the killer after all, as Bill Pagosh was arrested for the murder. The next morning, Linda asked the player and Evan for their help to write a report saying that Today's Network was only performing legal activities since her lawyer told her that they should stop the deal with Leamdres. Knowing this, Mayor Zachariah Loas sent a newsletter to Today's Network but Linda lost it. After the team gave it back to her (and after Evan unwillingly admitted to being developing feelings towards her), she invited the player and Evan to have a coffee. The player noticed that this moment should be just for the two of them and made up an excuse with Lindsey Vain. Linda said it was ok to go with Evan alone but being scared, Evan left it for the afternoon, when he would be free. Eventually, that afternoon, Linda went to their headquarters to introduce the new CEO of Today's Network to them, Mitch Anteur. Evan went with her to a café without knowing if the player and Lindsey were lying about their excuse or not. Linda noticed that it was an obvious lie to leave them alone and took Evan with her. *Red Waters, Case #25 in Townville: Days later, Evan confessed that her date with Linda had been a complete success and that they were just starting a relationship. She became his girlfriend shortly after. While he investigated a murder with the player, Linda stayed the whole time in the police station, where she befriended the rest of the team really quick, specially Lindsey and Gino Reina. *'A Lethal Campaign, Case #28 in Townville:' After Alberto Gandil, the head of the Comunist Party, was murdered at the mayoral candidates' meeting, Linda wrote an article about the case. Alan Smith, who was investigating that with the player at the moment, decided to add her to the suspects list to find out how she'd heard about the murder and managed to write about it so quickly. She said that she was replacing the cameraman from Today's Network at the meeting so she witnessed his death, as well as mentioning that Gandil had underestimated the canapes she had kindly brought for the candidates. She was interrogated one more time when they discovered a secret microphone of hers at Lucy Loas' catering house. She said she needed a breaking news about the candidates so she had done that but got nothing from either Alberto or Lucy. She got suspicious but she was not the killer, and the team knew it when they saw that Lucy, the head of the Aristocrat Party, was arrested for the murder. Linda and Mitch Anteur helped the police set up a trap for her to confess her crime. *Climb Out The Culvert, Case #30 in Townville: Linda, thanks to the team, published a scandal about contamination at the city's water treatment plant and attended the killer's trial. *Wardrobed Corpse, Case #31 in Townville: Linda went with the player to talk to Kevin Hestredy about a misunderstanding over the price of an old piece of furniture since she had studied about it years ago. She bought the table and talked about her relationship with Evan. Days later, when Joe Lafed (the new candidate for the Aristocrat Party) was giving a speech in public, Linda shouted at him telling him he was a corrupt politician. Lafed got stressed out and passed out due to a surmenage. He was taken to hospital, and the team who was watching this on TV, couldn't believe what Linda was doing. *White Ghoulish Nurses, Case #32 in Townville: After watching what Linda had done with Lafed, Mitch Anteur instantly fired her. Once in hospital, Joe Lafed was poisoned by his nurse, Bertha Zapper. Feeling absolutely guilty for his death, Linda started suffering a deep remorse and didn't know how to atone her guilt. Being that not enough, Dr. Cyanide called the police one more time and revealed that Linda was their main target. Her friend, Rita Deuce, promised to her that she'd find her a new job. *'Fishy Tastes, Case #33 in Townville:' The day of the elections, Evan Day took the player to the bar where he started dating Linda. After watching Paul Waters get intoxicated there, they saw that he had eaten human flesh, meaning that someone had been murdered and served as food. Evan decided to talk to the bar cook and was extremely aghast to see that it was in fact Linda. She got even more suspicious when the victim's legs were found inside a trash bag at the bar. When the team saw that the victim was Mitch Anteur, Linda's situation just got worse and even worse when his head was found in the kitchen. She just couldn't hide it anymore and the team arrested her for the gruesome murder of Mitch. She said that she wanted to go to jail for causing Lafed's murder but they would never arrest her, so she had to do something like that. Evan said she was crazy and that their relationship was now over. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to spend 1 year in a psychiatric institution for criminals and then the rest of her life in jail. Before leaving, Linda said that she knew who Dr. Cyanide was and she knew that she was going to die soon. She also confessed having kidnapped Zachariah Loas, even though the team forgot to go and rescue him the next day. The team also wondered about a mysterious graffiti that Doodley had left at the bar for her. *Up The Roof, Case #38 in Townville: The team had the chance to talk to Doodley, so they asked him about the graffiti he'd left for Linda. He said that the murder of Mitch Anteur was like "their style", and said that his family, the Farrens, and "some other family" had many secrets. Evan Day got worried by thinking that Doodley's words meant that Linda's family had been killing people and cooking them in similar murders. *Dress The Veins, Case #39 in Townville: Dr. Cyanide confirmed knowing what Doodley had meant with the graffiti. They said that the "other family" he'd mentioned was in fact Dr. Cyanide's family. The connection between the three families was related to the number 27111918, which was also the code for Linda's anti-theft alarm in the bar. *Killing In The Borderline, Case #41 in Townville: Lindsey Vain discovered that Linda had written an article on Jessica Trimmle's death many years after she died, in which she called her a "stupid woman who couldn't look after her plants". The team thought at that time that Jessica was somehow related to Dr. Cyanide so they considered that article as a possibility of why they were targetting Linda. *Bestrewed Insides, Case #52 in Townville: Lindsey told the player that Evan Day had asked her out during a previous investigation on Valentine's day. Linda called the police station from the psychiatric institution to hear Evan's voice and she was a bit disappointed to know that Evan had asked somebody else out. Evan apologized and asked her to tell him if Harry Clover was actually Dr. Cyanide or not, since they had been wondering about it for months. *Yacht Lovers, Case #53 in Townville: Linda finally told Evan that Harry Clover wasn't Dr. Cyanide at all and said that as far as she was concerned, Jessica Trimmle didn't have to do anything with that matter either. *Hunger And War Times, Case #57 in Townville: Daniel Mossle found a copy of Linda's article on Jessica Trimmle's death and asked if Linda "even had a heart". This was in fact because Jessica was Daniel's biological mother, not because of any grudge from him towards Linda. *Toxic Ingredients, Case #62 in Townville: Evan Day called Linda because he was going to go on a date with Lindsey Vain, and he wanted to ask her if it was ok for him to date somebody else. Linda said that he was sweet and that it was absolutely ok, and even later suggested that they'd be cute together. However, she still was convinced about the fact that she'd die soon, so Evan promised to call her every once in a while so that she wouldn't feel lonely. *'Bloodstained Race, Case #66 in Townville:' One year after Linda's trial, she was now going to be transfered to jail. The police officers in charge of her called the player's headquarters to say that she had escaped. The team found her dead at the racecourse of the Rally Race, and the first thing Evan Day did was having mental breakdowns, so they had to leave him out of Linda's murder investigation. Sabrina Stone, who performed an autospy for the first time in her life, said that Linda died being happy. Albert Presto, a lawyer, said that he had important info about Linda that he could sell to the team. The police ended up arresting Barbara Thacks, the former professional thief, for running over Linda with a rally car and killing her. Barbara said that Linda had asked her to help her escape in exchange for money. However, once they were done, Linda said he wouldn't pay her and also that she would tell the police what she had done. Barbara felt betrayed and she decided to kill her. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to 35 years in jail with no chance for parole. However, the next day, they saw that Barbara was in fact Dr. Cyanide and that her story about helping Linda escape was all a lie. She had finally reached her target and had murdered her with her cold blood. Barbara explained that Linda's family had done something terrible to hers (causing the death of one of her ancestors) and that the 27111918 was in fact a date, the 27th of November in 1918, practically a century prior to the current events. That was the day when Barbara's ancestor died. *Victim Of The New Lands, Case #67 in Townville: Albert Presto escaped from jail and went to the police's headquarters in New Townville to give them the info he had about Linda, but unfortunately he was killed by Samuel Kennedy on his way. *Into The Eagle's Trap, Case #69 in Townville: Wanda Jamin had escaped jail for a criminal plan along with her husband, Robert Jamin, but she was murdered by Marilyn Yanks. After Daniel Mossle autopsied Wanda's body, he said he'd found Linda's DNA on her clothes. The team thought that it was really weird and also knew that Wanda had escaped to the cemetery, so it must have meant that she had come into contact with Linda's dead body. Later, they found out abotu the Jamin's plan to make human clones from dead people keeping the original person's memory. Besides, they saw that Robert had taken a certain Lawrence Friede, who had been Albert Presto's cellmate, to hospital. Right after that, Barbara Thacks called the team to say that Linda had visited her in jail. Evan Day noticed later that it should be a clone of Linda Farren made by Robert Jamin. *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: The human clones had already been made by the Jamin and one of them was Linda's clone, even though Daniel had said that they couldn't make adult clones. Linda's clone also appeared in front of Evan, but they found out later that they were not clones, since they were just people who had undergone plastic surgery to become identical to the people they were impersonating. Linda's clone was in fact Frida Larry, a transgender woman who had the surgery for her transition and was in fact "Lawrence Friede". The team asked Frida if she knew what Albert Presto had to say about Linda, since she was his cellmate. Frida said that Albert knew that the family feud between the Thacks and the Farrens had originated in Blue Coasts. The police had to make sure that cold case's aftermath was nothing to worry about and control the situation, so Alan Smith transfered the player to the Blue Coasts police. Category:Townville content